


С Новым Годом!

by Alex



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Gen, Бред, Новый Год, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex/pseuds/Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наступил канун Нового Года - день давно забытый ныняшней Англией. Бред.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С Новым Годом!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Happy New Year!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290785) by [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex/pseuds/Alex)



Сегодня Иви спала очень плохо. Всю ночь ей снилось, что кто-то звенел колокольчиками прямо над её ухом. Но, проснувшись, она не могла не испустить разочарованного вздоха, ибо колокольчики продолжали играть всё ту же мелодию. Только сейчас они находились вне поля её зрения. Ещё раз грустно вздохнув, Иви отправилась на поиски источника надоевшего звука.

Но они особым успехом не увенчались. Дело в том, что в музыкальной комнате она увидела нечто, что ожидала увидеть меньше всего. Ёлку. Огромную ёлку. И уже наполовину украшенную.

Наполовину, лишь потому что, обойдя это зелёное сооружение, Иви заметила Ви, безуспешно пытающегося повесить очередную гирлянду. Но она (гирлянда) то и дело норовила выскользнуть из рук, и вообще, вешаться не желала.

Услышав лёгкий смешок девушки, и, прекратив тщетные старания, Ви обернулся.

\- А, Иви. Доброе утро. Надеюсь, ты хорошо спала?

\- Да, то есть, нет, не очень. Колокольчики… - она осеклась, ибо могла поклясться, что улыбка на маске стала ещё шире.

***

Утро Адама Сатлера не задалось. Небесный звон преследовал и его тоже. И, как вскоре выяснилось, не только него. Ибо причина сейчас же стала очевидной. Кто-то опять захватил громкоговорители, и передавал по ним ненавистную мелодию.

\- Господа, - грозно начал Лидер, как только началось экстренное заседание Головы, - Можете ли вы сообщить мне хоть какие-нибудь хорошие новости? Мистер Этридж?.. Сколько ещё понадобится вам и вашим людям времени, чтобы вернуть тишину в Англию?

\- Л-лидер, - как всегда, запинаясь, начал глава Уха, а колокольчики, которые были слышны даже здесь, как бы смеялись над его словами, - Мы р-работаем н-над этим. Но д-должен ск-казать, что по Са-амым п-положительным п-прогнозам, это п-произойдёт н-не раньше с-следующего у-утра.

\- Работайте быстрее, - обрезал всё более мрачнеющий Сатлер, - Мистер Даскомб?

\- Мы скажем, что это наш ногодний подарок стране, - Роджер был, как всегда, напыщен, как индеек. Истинный журналист – у него была готова история в любой ситуации, - Что всё это – дань старым, давно забытым традициям.

\- Замечательно. Мистер Хейер. Мы знаем, кто стоит за этим покушением на покой?

\- Сожалею, Лидер, но камеры слежения не показывают ничего, что могло бы быть полезным.

\- Я разочарован. Тот же вопрос, мистер Финч.

\- Мы не можем знать наверняка, но с определённой точностью подозреваем, что это – дело рук террориста.

Сатлер на мгновение бессильно закрыл глаза. Но тут же взял себя в руки, и практически прокричал яростным голосом:

\- Кто бы это ни был, я не хочу больше ни видеть, ни слышать ни один колокольчик. Мистер Криди, распорядитесь о прекращении их продукции, а так же, начиная с завтрашнего дня, начтите их конфискацию во всех домах Лондона. Единственные приемлемые источники этого звука – наш славный Биг Бен, а так же церковные соборы. Вы поняли меня?

\- Да, Лидер, - зубы Криди невольно заскрежетали. Такого унижения управляющий Пальца не знал уже давно. Ему придётся собирать колокольчики. Как, прикажете, это сделать?! Когда его самого уже мутило лишь от одного их вида?

-Господа, я ожидаю от вас полной отдачи в этой экстренной ситуации. Я не желаю вам счастливого Нового, ибо стараниями террориста он испорчен для всех. И лишь мы способны сделать его более терпимым для всей страны. Да здравствует Англия!

\- Да здравствует Англия.

***

\- Ви? А зачем ты наряжаешь ёлку? – спросила Иви, полная любопытства.

\- Они посмели забрать от вас и это… - грустно проговорил он, - Сегодня 31 декабря. Ты знаешь, что это за день?

\- Уже?.. Да, разумеется, знаю, завтра будет Новый год. Только причём здесь ёлка?

\- Ты скоро поймёшь. Но скажи мне… Ты знаешь, кто такой дед Мороз?

Но, заметив непонимающий взгляд девушки, он лишь хмыкнул, слегка наклонив голову. Замолчал, на мгновение, и бросил:

\- Я думаю, что тебе нужно отдохнуть. Впереди нас ждёт долгая ночь.

***

Мистер Финч сидел в своём кабинете с отсутствующим видом. Он не собирался делать сегодня ничего, что бы продвинуло расследование. Пусть Новый год уже давно никто не отмечал. Он просто наступал… и всё. Но это ещё не повод портить атмосферу праздника, созданную столь заботливыми руками.

\- Иди домой, Доминик.

\- Но, сэр…

\- Мы всё равно не сможем ничего сделать. А завтра будет новый день, Новый год…

\- Да, но…

\- Иди домой. Нам некуда спешить.

И Эрик Финч остался один. Подойдя к окну, он глубоко вздохнул, и прошептал:

\- Каким будет твой следующий шаг?..

***

У жителей Лондона уже давно не было такого кануна Нового года. Впервые в жизни многих, они могли просто расслабиться в этот день, не думая о несправедливости судьбы.

Но тех, кто находился на Центральной площади, ждало очередное потрясение. Каменные плиты внезапно задрожали, и начали раздвигаться в стороны, открывая за собой бездну… Люди закричали, начали разбегаться в разные стороны, но вскоре крики сменились вздохом восхищения, ибо из пучины начала подниматься величественная ель.

Всё успокоилось… Уже через несколько минут, правда, всё опять придёт в движение, и площадь оцепят, но сейчас в сердцах Лондонцев появился новогодний настрой. Да и ёлку, которую было видно почти везде в городе, вряд ли будут рубить сегодня…

Пошёл снег… До Нового года оставалось три часа.

***

Иви, последовавшая совету, мирно спала. Открыв глаза, правда, первое, что она увидела – бело-голубое платье. Подойдя поближе, она увидела приколотую записку: “Я бы хотел, чтобы ты надела это сегодня”.

Девушка улыбнулась. Через несколько секунд, после того, как она облачилась в приготовленное одеяние, в дверь постучали.

\- Входи, - крикнула Иви, ожидая увидеть Ви. Но перед ней не было знакомой маски.

\- Ага! Вот ты где, внучка моя, Снегурочка, - проговорил мужчина в красной шубе.

\- Ви?.. Это ты? – в глазах девушки застыло удивление.

\- Как? Ты не узнала своего дедушку Мороза? – в его голосе сквозила притворная обида. Но он тут же рассмеялся, - Иви, ты прекрасно выглядишь.

\- Спасибо… Но к чему весь этот маскарад?

\- Ах. Но ведь скоро Новый год! Мы будем праздновать! – и опять Ви вошёл в роль, и опять в его голосе появились старческие нотки, - Ты была хорошей девочкой в этом году, и поэтому заслужила подарок… Идём.

\- Подарок? Какой?

\- Ты увидишь после полуночи.

И они вошли в музыкальную комнату, где, кроме ёлки, уже стоял накрытый стол.

***

Ровно в 11, все начали смотреть шоу Гордона Детриха. Не несущие собою никакой смысловой нагрузки, они были похожи, одно на другое. Ровно как и сегодня – один час ни к чему не обязывающего юмора. Но в самом конце, ведущий сделал нечто, что никто не делал уже годами. Од поднял бокал шампанского в сторону аудитории, и произнёс:

\- С Новым годом! С новым счастьем.

И часы по всей Англии начали бить полночь. И этот звук смешивался со звоном колокольчиков. И небо озарили фейерверки. И складывались они, раз за разом, в одно и то же предложение…

С Новым годом!


End file.
